puckabrina one shots
by HunterBinx333
Summary: read the title
1. poison

Puck fought Scarlett Hand member after Scarlett Hand member as the battle raged on around him. He could tell that someone was missing,but he place it. He turned to Sabrina to voice his concerns,but,before he could, he was hit upside the head with something and dragged somewhere away from the battle. Thats when he remembered who was missing,Mirror. Mirror had left Granny Relda's body and had taken the body of a teenage boy. When Puck regained his senses, he unsheathed his real sword,which he had gotten from the armory as a last resort if he lost his wooden one,which he had, and stabbed the person dragging him right through the heart. Then,he jumped to his feet and looked at his surroundings. He heard a rustling from the bushes before a blond girl emerged from them. " Yikes Grimm, warn a fairy who you are before popping out of the bushes after he got dragged away by a Scarlett Hand member," he said. Sabrina rolled her eyes and asked if he was okay,which he nodded to, before also examining their surroundings. " I was just hoping to get Puck,but this works too,"someone said from behind them. Sabrina and Puck whipped around to see Mirror standing there with a sword in hand. "What do you want,Mirror?" Sabrina asked him. "Oh, Starfish,I just want a body of my own. I've already told you this," he said." Don't call me that!" she exclaimed. "Anyway,you two are going to help me with that," he said. " No way!" the blonds said in unison. Mirror took a few more steps towards them. He extended his arm and Sabrina yelped as he used is magic to bring her to him. He turned her to face Puck and held the sword to her throught. "This sword has been dipped in several deadly poisons so a single cut will kill her. Preform the ceremony or else Sabrina Grimm dies!" Mirror told him. "Okay,okay,just don't hurt her! The ceremony requires you to not be touching anything though," Puck said. "What ceremony?!" Sabrina asked. "There is an ancient fairy ceremony that could give him a body,but it can only be preformed by a fairy of royal blood," Puck explained. "Now,enough chit chat, get it started. Do it as fast as possible. I'll give you some motivation," Mirror said before cutting a long gash down Sabrina's arm and shoving her to the ground. "Grimm!" Puck exclaimed before Mirror said, " I have the antidote to the poison but if you don't hurry on with the ceremony, she will be dead before you can administer it." "He means if you don't finish the ceremony fast enough,the poison will kill me before you get the remedy," Sabrina explained,clutching her arm. "Fine," Puck said before starting the ceremony. He was half way done with it when Sabrina gasped. The poison was starting to work. Puck tried to hurry on with it but it was still going slow. Sabrina bit back her pain,but it soon became unbearable and she cried out. Puck was almost done with the ceremony when she cried out so he hurried and was done within a minute. The second that he finished, he ran over to Sabrina. To her everything was starting to fade,slowly. "Where is the antidote?" he asked Mirror. " Oh,it's right here,"he said,taking a small bottle out of his pocket," It's rather dangerous though,never been tested. It also need to go strait into the blood stream,so if you don't have a syringe,it won't work." He laughed his evil laugh,tossed Puck the vial,and left. "Grimm,stay with me! Don't you dare die on me!" Puck said as he stuffed the vial into his empty pocket and cradled her head. " I'm probably not going to make it you can get me to Nurse Sprat then maybe she can administer the antidote,because we don't carry around we do that then we have to hurry because I can't last much longer," Sabrina told him. Puck lifted her into his arms and took to the flew towards the camp and landed right outside of the medical tent. To Sabrina,the world was almost completely faded only thing she focused on was Puck,who had not faded as recalled him telling her to stay awake,which brought back the memory of Moth trying to poison her. She started to tremble so forcefully that it hurt,just like when she had been poisoned by Moth. Puck ran into the medical tent with Sabrina still trembling in his arms. Nurse Sprat hurriedly told Puck to lay her down on one of the beds,he obliged. He handed her the antidote and she grabbed a Sprat administered it and Sabrina fell unconscious. Puck panicked,took her limp hand,and asked what had happened. The nurse said that they would have to wait and see if it bandaged Sabrina's arm and left to work on other participants from the last battle. Puck stayed by Sabrina's side even after the battle ended and people were fell asleep in the chair that he was sitting in. The rest of the Grimm family had looked for the two all over camp before Daphne suggested that they check the medical tent,where they found Puck sleeping in a chair beside Sabrina. Henry was about to say something when Nurse Sprat told them the entire story,which Puck had told her. Henry gained a new respect for Puck after he heard all went to get some sleep for tomorrow they would be celebrating the defeat of the Scarlett woke the morning of the celebration and she was just fine,besides her wounded arm of course. When she woke up,Puck kissed her and she kissed him back. They became a couple and both Henry and Veronica approved. They got married at the age of 21 to each other and had their first kid two years later.


	2. captured by ogres part 1

This is Puck,he was captured by ogres and locked in a cage because their employer wants him for something. He has named his ogre capturers Charlie,Donold,and Jim. "Don't try to contact anyone or try to escape or we will kill the one that you love most. We are bringing her in as we speak so you don't even try," Donold told him. As if on que,there was a loud,POP and a portal opened. Charlie walked through it carrying a limp figure over his shoulder. He opened up the cage that held Puck and put the figure inside. Puck looked to see who it was and,sure enough,it was Sabrina Grimm,but she had a cut on her temple,as if she had been punched so hard there that it broke the skin, and had several broken ribs,since she was an Everafter those would heal in time. She growned and,keeping her eyes closed,rubbed her forehead. "You okay there,Grimm?"Puck asked her. "Yeah I'm fine,Puck... Wait,how did you get here?!" she answered. Puck explained to her about how he ditched Uncle Jake to explore on his own,got captured by ogres,and how the ogres were using her as leverage by threatening to kill her. "Okay,that's a lot to take in,but I get it,"Sabrina told him. He nodded and asked," How did they get you? They said that they've had eyes on you for a while." Sabrina winced and answered,"Well, they came in through my window and when I resisted getting captured,they roughed me up a bit. It's not that bad,just a few broken ribs and a cut. It could be worse. The family might be worried but they're used to that. We all are." "Why are you guys used to being... Oh yeah,Jake being out there alone worrys me to, OWWWW,What was that for?!" the last phraze was said because Sabrina had slapped him across the face."We're not worried about Jake,you idiot. He visits during the holidays and just randomly sometimes.I know that I'm going to sound like Granny right now but, not a single call or email or even text to let us know that you're at least ALIVE?! What was that about?! Even your mom and Mustardseed came to us with concerns! We all thought that you were dead,Puck. Daphne crys a lot more now because even she thinks you're dead! You're lucky that I was the only one who hadn't given up the search for you! Well, Uncle Jake looks around for you when he's traveling,but that's irrelavent. Don't you dare say that you don't have a phone to contact us with because Uncle Jake said that it's pretty much your prized possetion. If you say that it was for our safety I will make sure that you still know how the right hook feels," she ranted. "Well,I've tried to get in contact with YOU but you didn't pay attention to it so..." he countered. Sabrina raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really. How?" Puck took out his phone and the ogres watched him carefully. He went onto Youtube and showed her his list of people that he subscribed to. There was only one person on that list and the name was,ItsAGrimmLife. "So, you subscribed to me on Youtube. That's not embarrasing at all," she said trying to hide behind her hair. "Oh come on,Grimm. You should sing in front of the family more. You're really good at it! Yes,a complement from the Trickster King it really happened!" "Which videos have you watched?" she asked. Puck blushed a bit and mumbled,"All of them." Sabrina hid behind her hair and blushed even more. "Ah, young love. Alas, we must take you to our employer now. Do try to be polite,a short temper is why," said Jim while unlocking the cage. Charlie and Donold grabbed Puck and led them deeper into the cave and stopped at the end. There stood a fairy that neither of them ever wanted to see again.


	3. haunted house

"Come on,Grimm. Maybe they can give us food or we could steel it from them. I don't care! Let's go! " Puck said,trying to drag her in the direction. They had gotten lost in the woods after Blue Beard had tried to kill them. The man had tried to run after them but had gotten tangled in couldn't fly them back or up because the branches could damage his wings. They trudged on for hours and had spotted a dark,ominous mansion. Puck was convinced that there were people there that would help them,but Sabrina was thinking that it was like those haunted house stories but the house was actually haunted. Puck was stronger than Sabrina so she followed because she didn't want her arm to be ripped out of its socket,but she didn't like it. Once they got inside,the door slammed behind them. Sabrina tried to open it,but it was locked room was only lit by candles and had a large chandaleir hanging from the roof "Oh great! Now we're locked in a creapy haunted house that has no way out. Why did you even drag us here?! Haven't you heard any of the stories?!" Sabrina whisper yelled. "Why are you whispering?" Puck asked in a normal voice. Suddenly,the candles blew themselves out. Sabrina let out a scared yelp and jumped. "Can you see anything?"she asked Puck quietly. "No. Can you?" he replied. "No." Puck could hear that Sabrina was starting to hyperventalate,so he reached out for her. He found her hand on the first try. She jumped at first,but gripped his hand when she realized that it was just him. "I'm gonna try to call my pixies,alright,"he said,taking out his flute. "Got it," she answered before he blew a few quick notes. A few pixies apeared,but not as many as there were supposed to be. The two could barely see each other in the dim light but it was an accomplishment. "Let's try to find a way out of here," Puck recomended. Sabrina nodded. They walked slowly up the creaky grand staircase,never letting go of the other's hand. They heard a rustle of something,then a loud creak. Sabrina moved closer to Puck,who had drawn his wooden sword. There was a high,creapy laugh from behind them. Puck pointed his sword at the thing and the pixies light revealed a clown with blood on his face,holding a knife and a baseball immediately stabbed at it,trying to kill it. Puck had pushed Sabrina behind him. She screamed as something grabbed her around the waist. The thing pulled her upwards and started to wrap around her body more. Somehow,Sabrina knew that it was a boa constrictor. It wrapped around her tighter and tighter. She tried to call out but found that she couldn't. She didn't try to escape by herself because she knew that it would just get tighter. She kept her eyes on Puck but sadly had to watch as he killed the clown but looked around for her. He called out to her but she couldn't call back. The pixies flew over to Sabrina and Puck sprouted his wings and flew up to her. She was struggling to keep her eyes open at this point because of lack of air. She suddenly felt the pressure around her cease. Puck had cut the boa in half and grabbed Sabrina before she could fall from the high height. He lowered them to the floor as Sabrina took in deep breaths to make up for her lack of air."You okay?" the fairy asked. The Grimm nodded and said,"We need to find a way out of here or else we're gonna get killed.

 **tell me if you want more of this story so then I can make a part 2**


	4. Pan part 1

The Grimm family,Puck,Red,and all sat around the table,finishing breakfast,when the doorbell got up to get the door and Sabrina got up to wash her came back into the room with a boy,who looked around Sabrina and Puck's age,behind Puck saw the boy,he choked on his food."You okay?"Sabrina asked him when he regained his composure. He nodded and asked Granny,"What's HE doing here?" "Puck,be ,this is Peter,he will be staying with ,and he will be sharing a room with Puck,"Granny jumped to his feet and said,"No way,Old Lady!I refuse to share a room with Pan!What are you staring at?" The last question was directed to Peter,who was staring at Sabrina. "Hey I'm talking to you too! Pay attention!" Puck told him,noticing where his gaze was directed. Henry saw this to and,for once,agreed with Puck."Puck,be nice!Peter,this is Henry, Veronica, Jake, , Daphne, Red,Bazil,Puck,and ,this is Peter Pan,"Granny Relda introduced. Henry scowled at the boy,worse than he had ever scowled at Puck,Puck glared,Sabrina just glanced at him and rolled her eyes, and the rest of the family greeted him warmly. Sabrina went up to her room,which had been seperated from Daphne's,which she now shared with followed her soon after with Henry watching him went into his room and started to work on ways to prank heard his door swing open and flew to his doorway was Peter Pan."What do you want Pan?"he asked."Multiple things,be specific Puck." Peter said,annoyed."Fine!What are you here for?"He said." Oh,let's see,your family,your friends,and,most importantly,the blonde Grimm girl. She's really hot you know,plus,she's 'll see how long that told me that there is a ball that Charming is gong to throw,I probably ask her to it though,so don't even bother trying. I don't even need to worry,I've never been turned down before and this won't be any different.I hope you don't like her too much or else you're going to have your petty little heart broken,"Peter said. Puck walked up to him,pinned him,by the neck,against a tree,and said in a scary voice that would send Daphne running,"If you lay a hand on her I will personally severely injure you,then let Henry join me,and then I'll let Grimm kill you and Marshmallow might join in too and they have magic,Marshmallow has self defence training from Snow White herself,Veronica has stelleto heels,and they both have very well placed also has a really strong right hook." "Thanks,I'm touched,but Puck,you should probably put him down before that bruises and you get in trouble with Granny,"someone said from behind dropped Pan and turned around to see Sabrina standing there with her arms crossed over her chest."Hey, are you in here exactly?" he asked."I came in here right before this whole convorsation started and I came to see why the chimps were screaming so loud that I could hear it through your sound proof door and from the other side of my closed door,"she answered."How do you know that she has a really strong right hook?"Peter asked Puck."Because he's been hit with it quite a few times and you will too if you ask any stupid questions or hurt anyone I care about,but with the second one,I'll probably just kill you pranks either or else you will get a sharp right 's the reason that Puck usually gets wasn't kiding about my mom,dad,sister,and him beating you up though,but that's only if you survive,Jake would probably join in too and maybe we'll give Snow a call,"Sabrina answered for and Puck laughed at the last part,but Peter seemed a little intimidated before asking her,"So,do you want to go to the ball with me?" Sabrina looked at him like he was crazy before saying,"You walked into my house this morning and luckily you get to stay here.I agree with Puck on this one about not wanting you to stay with us. My point is,I literally just met you and don't even like you,so no."


	5. Pan part 2

Pan's jaw dropped at what Sabrina just told him."What?" he asked. "I said no I don't want to go with ,Puck,can I talk to you inprivate for a moment?" she said. Puck nodded and went out into the hallway with Sabrina,who closed the door. The chimps were told to always keep an eye on Peter so hopefully they didn't have to worry."I've got a bad feeling about ,what's your plan?"she asked him."Wait,what?" Puck asked. Sabrina sighed and said,"I know you have a plan to prank him,Puck,and I want in.""Okay,sure,but one mistake,and you're out,"he told nodded and said,"Meet me in my room tonight and we'll start planning." He nodded and was about to go back to his room and her to her's before he said,"Wait, do you want to go to Charming's ball with me?" "Sure fairyboy,but you have to take a shower and wash your clothes,"Sabrina said with a chuckle before going to her went into his room and was greeted by a fist to the went black and the last thing that he saw was Peter standing triumphantly above heard the chimps get loud again and went to tell Puck to quiet them down for the second time that day. When she opened his door,she found him on the ground,unconcious,with a huge black eye and a bloody ran downstairs,grabbed a washcloth,and ran it under some cold water before running back to Puck's room and holding it to his swollen swelling went down a bit but he was still unconcious."Puck,get up,come on we don't have time for this,"she said softly to was going to say something else but someone lifted her over their shoulder and flying deeper into the woods of Puck's room."PETER,PUT ME DOWN! PUCK,HELP ME!"Sabrina yelled as Peter flew farther away. He put her down after about ten minutes of fast flying. Sabrina had kicked and pounded on him the entire time. When he put her down,she swung a punch strait at his head,but ,somehow, he caught it and pinned her to a tree. It was starting to get cold and snow as he tied her to the tree with a very strong knot and kept calling his name until Peter thretened to kill her if she spoke another word."What do you want with me?" Sabrina asked him evil grin spread across his face and he answered,"I'm going to kill you slowly,or well Puck see,his room corasponds with his emotions and with you missing in his huge room,it's sure to get cold,so hypothermia is the most torturous way I can kill you right now,but I also get to have my fun ,with the thick trees around here,he'll just fly past it without a second thought while you slowly freeze to the time he finds you,you will be long has been my plan all along,but when I realized that you were his love interest,I just knew that it would benifet me more than revenge and make my revenge hit him even harder than he ever imagined possible." He then leaned in and forced Sabrina to kiss hated it and ,when he licked her lips,she bit his jumped back and ylped before slapping her across the then turned and flew was getting colder and Sabrina was starting to get lips were slowly turning a shade of blue and she was shivering harder than way that Peter had tied her to the tree made it pretty muck impossible to move her legs to keep them from going numb and getting felt sort of tired,but tried to stay awake by telling herself that she might die if she doesn't. It felt like hours before she saw one of Puck's pixies,or minions as he called soon as the pixie saw her,it zipped away,hopefully to inform Puck of her whereabouts.


	6. Pan part 3

Puck regained consciousness and the chimps informed him of what summoned his minions and ordered them to search for Sabrina while he told the family of what Pan had insisted that they should help with the search and when they saw that it was snowing in his room and tried to calm him one could calm him down and all of their attempts only made it snow about four hours of searching,a pixie came up to Puck and he immediatly followed it as fast as he the time he got to her,Sabrina had gone unconscious from got the ropes undone within ten minutes and flew her back to the rest of the he was flying her there,he felt how cold her skin was and how blue her lips swore that he would make Pan pay for this. The family crowded around to see Sabrina,but he managed to open his door and lay her on the couch without stepping on anyone. Henry was furious and was about to go and hunt Pan down to tear him limb from limb,but they all insisted that they should wait until Sabrina woke up so that she could help because she doesn't like people fighting her battles for never left her side while she was unconscious and always had his arm around Sabrina woke up,it was the middle of the night and she found that she was on the couch, in the living room,with Puck's arm around was intently staring at her when she woke up and tried to make some excuse before Sabrina shut him up with a first,he was shocked,but quickly kissed her 's hands were on the sides of his face and Puck's arm was wrapped around her savored the moment,but,eventually,they had to pull away for time,Puck leaned in to kiss one was more passionate. Sabrina licked his lips,asking for an enterance,which he gladly gave flipped them over so that he was on top and continued kissing were both glad that eveyone else wasn't there to see them next morning,everyone was glad to see that Sabrina was awake,but no one knew why Sabrina and Puck were spending so much time together. Well,not until they told everyone that they were dating.


End file.
